Star Fox: Love in Lylat
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: The life of a mercenary is a hard and cruel existence. Death waits for you around every corner and even up the sleeves of those you'd call family. Yet even a gun for hire can find love so long as they are willing to take the risk. Collaboration pieces with artist Juiceps (aka Heyren).


**Collaboration post #3 with Juiceps aka Heyren. Visit Juiceps' Furaffinity account for the picture this short story is based on.**

* * *

The vixen's body trembled, ready to collapse any moment now. Sweat ran down her brow and cheeks, stinging her eyes and falling onto the disheveled sheets. Her breathing was as frantic as if she was trying to sprint a marathon. Once more, her arms gave out from under her and her face hit the firm mattress. A low growl emanated from the man behind her. His hands gripped her hips to the point she was sure she was going to bruise. He slammed their hips together, his manhood delving into her most inner depths before finding a wall. The vixen yipped and cried but her pain was ignored and he did it again and again and again.

"F-Fox! Please!" she cried as he struck her cervix. "Don't stop!"

Baring his teeth, the vulpine obliged his vixen's request, jackhammering into her womanhood until she screamed. Despite her intermittent sobs of pain between her yips of delight, the tod continued his relentless assault. His own mind had been clouded by months of frustration thanks to a grueling campaign in the fringes of known space. The last time he'd had the chance to be this intimate with his mate was back when her hair only grazed her shoulders, now it was halfway down her breasts.

Lifting a hand from her rump to the silken strands that now veiled across her face, Fox grabbed a handful of the woman's hair and reared her like a mount.

"Krystal, what did I say?" he snarled, pulling hard enough to pull free a few strands of hair.

"All… all fours… like a g-good girl," panted the vixen, the words abrading her pride but sending a hot tingle of shame through her core.

Fox's smile gleamed in the waning sunset that shined through his bedroom window. He held onto Krystal's locks for a good number of thrusts before he gave her a momentary break and so he could lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. She smiled at him but murred when he followed up with a slow lick across her face. Oh god how he loved her, from the way that she talked to the how her ears flicked when she slept. The smallest details all came together to form this vision of perfection that filled his thoughts while he was awake and his dreams while he slept.

"I love you so much," he whispered softly into her ear, nuzzling her while leaving himself buried in her to the hilt.

Krystal responded in kind by grinding back into him. Her tail wagged happily between the man's legs and against his aching loins. Fox groaned and humped helplessly into her rid himself of the ache his engorged balls held.

The woman grinned as wickedly as only a vixen can. "Poor Foxy. You need this more than me, don't you? Well… what are you waiting for? Fuck me!" The man's ears stood at attention. "Leave me gaping and raw! Give me all of your cum; it's what I was made for!"

Fox hesitated for a moment as his mate's words rang home. Words of comfort and reassurance that she meant far more to her than an outlet for his urges reached his tongue, but none of them were even halfway cognitive. Instead he gave her a quick flurry of licks which were more than enough for the vixen to understand.

Lifting up off the vixen's body, Fox groped her thighs, exploring the burning star tattoos forever carved out in her tranquil blue fur. He withdrew his impressive length slowly, reveling in the excitement of a final row. Krystal hiked up her tail eagerly, letting loose the sultry aroma of his vixen's sex that flooded the tod's nostrils. It was so heavy and rich that it made his eyes and mouth water. Were his balls not already fit to burst, he'd have been unable to resist the urge to rewet his pallet her exquisite taste.

His fingers found a grip in her fur and flesh. A mere inch of his manhood remained in the vixen's depths. The chill of the apartment's musky air tickled his wet flesh. All he had to do was rush forward and encompass himself in the hot, tight walls of his love. Yet he hesitated.

Staring down at his love and drinking in her impeccable naked form, reality of what he was looking at caught him off guard. Just a year ago he would have thought it impossible to be here sharing such an intimate moment with her. He'd wanted her since the day he met the mystical Cerinian, and the more he came to know her, the harder the vixen's grip tightened around his heart. Even when he was sure he loved her and would lie in bed at night, languishing over her instead of getting any much-needed sleep, he kept the vixen at arm's length. He was after all, her captain, her teacher, and her friend. Bonds that Fox dared not jeopardize. He owed it to her and his team to restrain his baser instincts to pursue her and reciprocate her obvious advances. Were it not for that once in a lifetime opportunity back on Zoness, he might still be shamefully pawing off to fantasies of himself worshipping her like the goddess she was.

And now he had her all to himself, on all fours, on his bed, wearing only a pair of black leggings and the glorious blue fur she was born with.

"Oh, yes," the vixen squealed, her body rocking forward from the force of her mate's hilting thrust. "Harder. Harder! Harder, you fucking pussy!"

Fox gave her ass a burning sting for her insolence while holding back a chuckle. Krystal's reaction to such abuse was predictable. Letting out a satisfied yip, she arched her back and wagged her tail, eager for more.

His arms flexed as he guided her body into his thrusts. He worked her savagely and without respite. Over and over he beat into her. In mere moments, the vixen's smarm was replaced with unfettered moans as shameless one would hear in a brothel. Any words she managed were short and slurred as she became lost to the pleasure his cock filled her with.

"More! Fuck! Harder! Oh! Gods! Fuck! Me! So… close!"

Fox's teeth bared and his ears flared. Finally, after so many restless nights with not even a rub of self-satisfaction, his release was imminent. He hadn't been this backed up since the Lylat War, and his poor ex, Fara, barely survived. This was far from over. Even after he flooded Krystal with enough of his essence to repopulate the Cerinian peoples, twenty minutes later and some juice he'd be back to ruining her.

"Get ready, Krystal. You're going to be a mommy after this!"

Krystal's back arched, desperate for his seed. "Do it! Knock me up! Breed me, Fox!"

With one final effort, Fox threw himself into the vixen. In mere moments, Krystal was screaming with delight and her body tensed up. Her womanhood quivered and constricted around the man's length. Fox hadn't even a spare thought for her own pleasure that now rocked her through the core, only on finally unloading his swollen balls into the woman he loved more than anything. A thunderous growl formed in his throat as he reached the end of his dry spell. Taking hold of her like beast does his bitch, Fox gave her his entire length in such rapid succession, the vixen's eyes rolled back into her skull.

What came next was nothing short of lifechanging.

The fur on the man's hackles raised and his tail bristled. His balls drew close to his body, expelling their cumbersome payloads in torrential waves. His whole body quivered under the strain of unleashing such a violent flood. The first shot sprayed directly against the woman's cervix, his second overfilling the poor girl and dribbled out around his shaft and down his balls before the third caused it to flow like a warm, white river that ran down her legs and into her fur.

The canine's tongue dangled out of his muzzle, drool leaking out and onto the vixen's back. His hips gyrated into hers, treasuring the tender friction. Fox let out a triumphant howl, declaring his conquest and love for his sweet vixen to everyone in the apartment complex. He'd undoubtedly get another noise complaint, but who in their right mind would evict him of all people?

When finally the flow of his love stopped, he released the vixen, unaware that his hands were the only things keeping her up. She collapsed, desperately panting for breath in a pool of sweat, drool, and cum. Fox reached towards the nightstand for his shirt to clean her up but at the last minute felt it better to keep her filthy. So instead he stood up, bracing himself against the bedframe as he did for his vision had become dark and blurry.

He looked down on his love as she barely clung to consciousness. Her hands had fallen to her aching womanhood, gently rubbing herself and keeping the man's seed from being lost to her fertile womb.

"Hey," growled the man, laying a fresh handprint against her ass. "When I get back you better have your ankles up to your ears for round two."

Fox lumbered off for a quick refreshment from the kitchen. Just as he left the bedroom, he could hear the vixen whine.

"W-What do you mean round two?"


End file.
